The Beginning of the End
by NeedNotToKnow
Summary: Haibara finds a cure! But the organization have already found their location. Conan runs into many different obstacles as he tries to save everyone close to Shinichi Kudo while trying to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of these characters

Author Note: hi...this is my first fic hope you like it

**Chapter 1**

He could hear the screams and sirens coming from the building. He didn't know where to go, but knew he had to save her. He ran in and looked for the nearest exit to the next room where he found her and the young ones.

He was about to awaken his friends, but then he heard gunshots. The sounds were inching closer as the door which leads to both the entrance and exit had been knocked down by a group of men. One of the men with long blonde hair pointed a pistol at the young man "Good night Mr. Detective."

_Bang_

**A few days earlier… **

"You baka when are you going to come home?" Ran was extremely mad that day because it marked the second year of Shinichi's disappearance.

"Soon, I promise"

"You've been saying that for the past two years now!" Ran was getting tired of the same old answer every time he called her.

"Look, I wish I could come home right now, but I need to finish this case first," said Shinichi.

By now Ran was a little more than irritated. She had been hearing the same excuse over and over again which would make anyone go insane.

"Shinichi! You hear me now. I have to go now because dad's complaining about dinner, but mark my word Shinichi. If you do not return within the next month, I will personally bring you home from that stupid case."

"Wha-" Shinichi didn't even have the time to respond because Ran had already hung up. Shinichi knew he better find the organization fast and soon or else Ran will…(AN: you can fill in the blank).

Just after little Conan closed his phone, it rang. Conan wondered who it was and prepared his bowtie just in case.

"Shinichi! You better come quick! Ai says it's an emergency," said the old professor over the phone.

"Wait, what's the emergency professor?" Conan was worried that something might have happened.

"I don't know. Ai just told me to tell you to come over as soon as possible." There was a sound of fear and excitement in the professor's voice that Shinichi questioned.

"Alright I'll be right there." Conan ran to the kitchen of the detective agency and looked for his Ran-neechan.

"Ran-neechan! I'm going to Professor Agasa's house. I'll be back later." Conan was in a rush, but had to tell Ran where he was going or else he would get some serious scolding later on.

"Alright, but make sure to be back soon. It's starting to get dark."

"Hai!" Conan used his solar-powered skateboard to go to the professor's house as soon as possible for he had a feeling that his days have just been numbered.

_to be continued…  
_

Author Note: soo….how was it? please R&R!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of these characters

**Chapter 2**

Conan Edogawa finally arrived at Professor Agasa's house and was anxious to learn about the big news. After a few minutes of waiting, Haibara Ai finally came out of her room and went straight to the point.

"You're going to die." Haibara had a stone cold face and showed no sign of emotion as she said these words.

Conan's eyes widened as he heard those words slip out of Haibara's mouth. He did not know what to say, most people do not expect to hear the words "You're going to die" any time soon, especially to an elementary school child. But this was a special case, this involved Shinichi Kudo, a world class detective and the Black Organization.

"How could you say that? Have they found us?" By now Conan was more than terrified by the news, but needed to know the reason behind Haibara's words.

"You're not going to die now, at least not today, but they have not found us yet," said Haibara.

"Then what do you mean that I'm going to die. If they haven't found us, then what other reason is there for me to die?" Conan was a little more than confused and demanded answers from the young girl.

"I've found the cure, but this antidote will most likely end your life and I know that you will take it anyway." Haibara seemed to know what Conan was going to ask for she said "This antidote was made by using some rare chemicals that I have from the organization. This chemical holds a little transmitter that once it enters human flesh, a signal will be sent to the organization. Once they have received this transmission, the antidote will serve as a homing device and will give the location to whoever has swallowed this chemical. They will find out where we are and will track us down if you use the antidote."

"But why would someone put a homing device in a chemical?" Conan was furious at this news for if he wanted to return to his original body, he would have to sacrifice his own life.

"This chemical was to be used to track down hundreds of people and I was in charge of completing this chemical, but then I became little Ai. I kept the chemical just for future reference if I ever needed it. This will be the only cure and this chemical needs to be in the antidote otherwise, your body will be destroyed." Haibara knew that this was a serious situation and the next decision made will determine the lives of both Conan Edogawa and Shinichi Kudo.

"This has got to be some twisted fate." Conan Edogawa now lost any hope of returning to his original body for a Shinichi Kudo will be useless if he is dead.

"There is a catch however. The chemical will only remain as a homing device for a few days, but within those few days, so many people could loose their lives," said Haibara.

This became the most difficult decision Conan have ever faced for if he wanted to return to his original form, many lives could be taken.

"I should remind you that if you do not choose to take the antidote, the Black Organization will still find us, it's all in the matter of time. They're nearing our location and by now, they all know that we are still alive." Haibara figured that they would come and is prepared for whatever decision Conan makes. "So, what will you choose to do?"

_to be continued…_

Author Note: so…how is it so far? please R&R!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or any of the characters.

Author Note: Sorry it's been a while…I've had a lot of work lately.

**Chapter 3**

Ding dong!

Ran went to answer the door, seeing that her father was out cold with his desk filled with cans of beer. As she turned the doorknob, she had a hint of feeling that behind the door was…

"Shin-Shin-Shinichi!" Being surprised was an understatement of what Ran felt at that moment. She could not utter any words, all she felt was joy, surprise, anger, and love. "What are you doing here?!"

"What? If you don't want me here I can just lea-"

"NO! It's not that it's just…I'm so glad you're back!" Ran went up to Shinichi and brought he down for a hug.

"Ow! What was that for?" Shinichi rubbed his arm after being punched by the karate expert.

"That was for being gone for so long. I've really missed you Shinichi." By now, Ran was on the verge of tears.

"Oh come on now Ran. Did you miss me so much that now you're crying?" Shinichi knew what Ran has gone through for the past few years and her crying made him feel even guiltier of the thought of hurting his loved one.

"No! I just got something caught in my eye, that's all."

"Well, since it's just something caught in your eye, then does that mean that you're not mad at me anymore?"

"What? Of course I'm still mad at you Mr. Detective Geek!" Ran said.

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't want to get any ice cream with me then, huh?" Shinichi had a huge grin on his face.

"Out to get some ice cream? Is that a date?" By now, Ran was blushing to hear that Shinichi was actually asking her out on a date.

"Well, I guess you could call it that." Shinichi's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well, I guess I'm not _that _mad at you. Let's go!" Ran grabbed Shinichi by the arm and literally dragged him to the Ice Crème Parlor.

_At the Ice Crème Parlor…_

"Well Shinichi, are you finished with your case now?" Ran hoped that Shinichi could stay home and not back to his case any time soon.

"Well actually, that's why I'm here to see you. You see, I'm not quite through with my case, but I will be if you could do me a favor." Shinichi knew that this was the moment of truth.

"You see the truth is that I'm…"

**YPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYPYP**

Author's Note: What is Shinichi's favor? What is the truth? All will be answered in the next chapter! R&R please!!


End file.
